Forgive and Forget, maybe not
by Emily Mood
Summary: Takes place right where Ambition ends. How will Reed get back to the top or will she. Who turns up and why? The suprises Reed faces Rated T because well it's Private
1. Chapter 1

I stood in the dark alone and out of options. Everyone I knew had turned on me, first Josh and now the Billings girls. I didn't know how to get home, but I knew I had to. There was an even bigger problem I didn't know where to go. I wasn't welcome at Easton, but that's where all my stuff was. I had to think something out I was smart I could do this.

I decided to hail a cab. I got in and the driver asked, "Where to?"  
"Easton Academy," I declared not only letting him know, but also myself.

"That's a long drive, it'll be quite a fee," he informed me.

I nodded, "I know."

I spent the ride thinking. I would have to get my Billings money as soon a got to campus and give it to the driver. That was solved within ten minutes. The rest wasn't solved. I didn't want to ruin my escape from no where. I needed Easton, but it didn't need me. Worst of all though I had to figure out what Ivy had planed for Noelle. I had to help Noelle and maybe then she'd forgive me. I knew it was stupid to think Noelle Lange couldn't take care of herself, but she saved my life I owed her. My cell phone began to ring and I looked at the caller I.D. shocked.

"Kirin?" I asked as I answered. The driver gave me a look wondering if I was talking to the it girl.

"Yes it's me," she answered.

"I got your invitation," I replied bluntly not really knowing what to say.

"Perfect, then you know what I mean when I say you're uninvited. You know why don't you?" she asked.

"Yes I know what you mean and I know why," I answered.

"Good," she replied, "Anyway I'm sure Noelle will get over it it's not the first time it's happened."

My jaw dropped, "It's not!"

Kirin laughed, "Nope that's why they were on and off before you arrived. I'll give you a little hint, I know how you feel."

I was shocked beyond belief, "What, when?"

"Our sophomore year while they were taking a break. We both had a little too much to drink and things got a tad out of hand. We went about the same length as you guys did before Josh walked in. That's one reason he hates the Billings Girls so much," she explained.

"So he ran and told her?" I questioned.

"Yes," she answered.

"How did you get Noelle to forgive you?" This was the real important question.

"I was her personal slave for a month then she figured that she wanted to forgive and forget. I know Noelle is mad at you now, but don't leave Easton. You have to stay strong don't let her push you around or she'll never forgive her," Kirin advised.

"Thank you so much Kirin. I'm just really lost and confused right now. You made me feel so much better," I informed her.

"Noelle called me with the story sounds harsh. Who knows maybe you'll work enough charm that you'll be able to go to my B-day party next month," she replied hopefully.

I sighed, "I hope I read in some magazine it'd be the party of the year. You're apparently the new It Girl!" At that the driver turned around and stared. When he was about to crash he turned to face the road again. He probably had a major crush on Kirin.

She laughed, "I know cover of Vogue my dream. I actually got a part in a movie. I can't act, but neither can Miley Cyrus."

I laughed with her, "No she can't. I'll see you when I see you, I guess."

"Good luck and keep strong," Kirin said as she clicked her phone shut.

I sighed well now that I knew the same thing had happened to Kirin I felt a burning anger towards Dash, but mostly I didn't feel so alone. At least someone was on my side. Who gave a damn if Constance wasn't she wasn't the It Girl. Having Kirin on my side was almost as good as having Noelle forgive me.

He stopped at the front gates of Easton. The campus was empty everyone else was in New York.

"Here we are Miss," he informed me. "That'd be eighty five seventy two

"Thank you. Unfortunately I left my money in my dorm can I go grab it real quick?" I asked.

He sighed, "You better come back out."

"I will," I promised.

I ran into Billings and then to my room. I searched my dresser for the huge wade of cash I got for being president of Billings. I soon found it and raced to give it to the taxi driver. Now all I wanted to do was sleep. The school wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to do this first chapter so here it is I DON'T OWN PRIVATE! That's the wonderful Kate Brian that brings us tons of joy. **

The next morning I woke up to the sounds of the Billings Girls getting home. That couldn't be right they were supposed to spend the afternoon in New York. I looked at my clock on the nightstand. It read 2 in those neon green numbers. I sighed knowing I'd slept the day away. That was surprising knowing my usual response to bad news was not being able to sleep.

Noelle walked in the room glaring at me, "When's your Dad coming? Don't you need to pack or do you not want all your shit? I wouldn't blame you if you didn't?"

"My Dads not coming to pick me up," I declared looking her in the eye trying to stay strong.

"How are you getting home?" she questioned.

"I'm at home," I replied.

She laughed humorlessly, "You think this is your home? Reality check you're not welcome here. Why don't you get your little ass down to Buck Fuck Pennsylvania and out of my life because I never want to see you again."

"Noelle I'll be your slave for a month I'll do anything to get you to forgive me. I'll steal the answers to all the tests, but I'm not throwing away my future," I declared.

"You don't have a future. Ivy League, that's out. Do you really think Billings will give you recommendations after that stunt? I really think you should go home and then go to some Community Collage that no one has ever heard of because that's your future weather you stay here or not," She snapped back.

"I still have my senior year to win the Billings Alumni over. I'm not done Noelle. I've lived through Thomas, Arianna, and Cheyenne and I'll live through this," I replied.

Noelle rolled her eyes, "There's a big difference between all of those situation and this one. I was on your side. You know when you're not on my side you're hopeless. I always win."

"Whatever you say I'm not changing my mind," I declared.

"Fine, but don't get in my sight and if I need you to do something you do it. Don't expect it to be easy. Your life is over slut," she said as she walked out of the room.

I let out a deep breath. That was harder then I thought. I knew Noelle was mad, but to call me a slut. That hurt I wasn't used to being called a slut. I thought Noelle would have a little more respect because I was defending myself, but I guess I couldn't get out of this too easy. I'd lost all respect last night. Damn Ivy I'd have to bring her down, then that'd give me respect.

Sabine walked in, "So you're still here?"

"Yeah and I'm staying," I informed her.

"So I'm a roommate with a betraying slut. I hope it doesn't rub off," She snapped.

Wow when had she become so mean? I thought she liked me more then Noelle. "It dose, but you don't have to worry you can sleep in the lobby if you'd like."

Sabine grabbed her mattress, "I think I will." She began filling her suitcases with everything she had. I couldn't believe she was actually moving out of the room. Don't you think that's taking it a little too far?

I didn't talk to here instead I got a text that surprised me.

**Taylor Bell- heard the news don't feel bad. Stay strong.**

It seriously felt like something was going on now. Noelle's two best friends were on my side? The only bad part was they weren't here at Billings. This was seriously crazy.

**U on my side?** I asked back. I couldn't believe we were actually choosing sides. It was so middle school.

**Taylor Bell- Yep and lucky 4 u ur not alone at Easton.**

**Reed- ? ya I am**

**Taylor Bell- No you're not I'm coming back, public school was too easy. At least that's what the collages say anyway.**

**Reed- So basically if you want to get into Ivy League you have 2 come bck to Easton.**

**Taylor Bell- Yep, but don't worry ur not the only one that got dirty with Dash.**

**Reed- IK Kirin told me.**

**Taylor Bell- not just her, me 2, plus Arianna. **

**Reed- No!? How'd u guys get Noelle 2 forgive u?**

**Taylor Bell- Slavery, but what's more important is stay strong.**

**Reed- I'm so glad ur coming back when will u be here.**

**Taylor Bell- turn around.**

I turned around to see Taylor Bell in all her beauty holding her designer luggage. She was smiling at me. I leapt up and hugged her smiling. Sometime in between all those texts Sabine had left to go make herself comfortable downstairs.

"Oh my God I'm so glad you're here," I shrieked.

She laughed, "Me too bring on the drama Easton."

I laughed with her, "So seriously you slept with Dash?"

She shook her head, "No not all the way we went about as far as you did when Josh walked in."  
I held up both my hands, "Wow Josh walked in on you too."

She nodded, "Yeah he walked in on all three of us. FYI him and Ivy dated before you got here. I'm not sure Ivy had anything to do with him walking in on us."

Everything was starting to click. I now understood why Josh and Thomas didn't want me to become close friends with Noelle. It seemed like all her close friends slept with Dash. That was a curse, poor Noelle, and evil Dash. Then an idea hit me head on.

"Is this a scheme Noelle put together?" I questioned.

"You'd think," Taylor answered.

"So you're moving in?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yep we're going to be roommates. I kicked your old roommate the French girl out."

"Oh I was wondering why she was so eager to get out of my room. So what dose Noelle think about you being here and being on my side?" I asked.

"She's happy I'm back, but she's pissed I'm on your side. We're still friends though. I just wish it could be you, me, Arianna, Noelle, and Kirin again. Well I mean if Arianna wasn't a murderer. I miss those days," Taylor sighed.

I nodded, "I know what you mean. So tell me about Ivy did you like her?"

Taylor's eyes widened, "God no she always had guys in our rooms. I was the only one who knew she was secretly dating Josh. I never told any until I told you today. It wasn't that I was loyal to her or anything I just didn't tell because no one asked."

"What a slut," I muttered. "How was public school besides overly easy?"

She rolled her eyes, "I wasn't popular there. Get this they considered me a nerd! All the popular girls were like the Twin Cities. If you ask me London and Vienna love them, but I don't need anymore of them. Oh and it was so dirty, the food don't get me started on it. What was it like when you went there?"

"Easy, dirty, you know a whole different world. I didn't even have many friends. I was considered one of the guys," I explained, wow that was weird I just let Taylor see a little of my past.

Taylor looked me up and down, "You one of the guys no way. You're the president of Billings not just another one of the guys."

"I think I've been impeached," I muttered.

She laughed, "Yeah probably. There's only one way to find out. Noelle"

Noelle stuck her head in my room and glared at me before smiling at Taylor, "Hey I've missed you. Easton felt a little stupider."

Taylor laughed giving Noelle a hug and a kiss on both cheeks, "Wow Reed write that down Noelle said something nice. That's never going to happen again."

Noelle glared at me, "Not for Reed." Then she turned back to Taylor smiling, "Come with me you can unpack later. I want to hear all about that guy on the plane." Taylor and Noelle walked out of my room together talking in hushed voices.

It figured that Noelle kept in touch with Taylor. She seemed to keep in touch with everyone, weather or not it was reading their email or actually talking to them. She must have called everyone when the news about Dash and I came out. Then I began to wonder if she told Ariansa. Did she talk to Arianna anymore? I mean they were best friends. It'd be weird if Noelle did or didn't keep talking to her. There was only one way to find out. Well actually there were two, but talking to Noelle wasn't really an option for me.

I picked back up my cell phone and went to the contacts. The first one was Arianna. I pressed options and I decided it'd be safer to text her. I didn't really want any death threats.

**Reed- Hey just wondering do u know?** I had to think hard before I hit the send button. I wasn't sure what to say to someone that was in a nut house, still crazy or better yet, hey sorry u didn't get away with killing me.

Almost instantly she text back **Oh I know. I know everything slut.**

**Reed- so Noelle told u?**

**Arianna- Who else?**

So Noelle did keep in touch with Arianna. That made me sort of pissed. She gossiped with the girl who tried to murder me and blame Thomas's death on me. What the hell was up with that? Truthfully she shouldn't be calling me the slut. I should be calling her the slut. She also slept with Dash, so did all of Noelle's close friends. Truthfully was there a pattern here or what. I didn't respond to her text I didn't really want to talk to her. Would anyone want to talk to someone that wanted them dead. She really did have me fooled being so nice to me. Too bad it was all lies. Man I could imagine how nice life would be for me if it wasn't a big lie. I'd still be dating the perfect Thomas. I'd still have my best friends. There'd be so much less drama.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor came back into the room with Noelle after about twenty minutes of being gone. They walked in together as best friends and I felt like my place of being Noelle's closest friend at Easton would never be a reality again.

I began to try to start a conversation, "So Taylor a guy on the air plane?"

"Oh yeah he was a hottie. You see I was sitting right next to this old pervert and he kept like trying to kiss me and crap. It really freaked me out, but then out of no where this stunning young man tells the man to leave me alone and trade seats with him. The guy was so scared he traded seats so I got to sit next to my hero. We hoked up in the airplane bathroom and I got his number. We're going on a date in town tomorrow night. Get this he's a new student at Easton. He actually goes to school here! So how's your love life going?" She asked after she excitedly explained her story.

"Well crappy. Josh of course broke up with me, but I'm going to try to get him back," I informed her.

"Why the hell would do that?" Noelle asked.

It took me a minute to get over the shock that she actually cared. I thought she hated me now. "Why would you care?" I asked meeting her eyes.

"Because after all I told you about him being an ass and not worth it you just go back to him. If you just listened to me your life would be a hell of a lot better. I wouldn't though worry no one would ever date a slut like you," Noelle replied coolly as she began hanging some of Taylor's designer shirts in to closet.

"So Noelle, how'd it go with Dash last night?" Taylor asked a little bit shy.

"Shitty. He was telling me some bullshit about how it was his entire fault and not to blame Reed. Fat chance it's not like he rapped her," Noelle explained.

"What an ass," was all Taylor could say back.

"I know," Noelle sighed, "I'm going to go to my room and take a nap and maybe finish up some homework. If you're still not done unpacking I'll help you. Actually why don't you just get Reed to do it."

Taylor followed her suggestion, "Come on Reed why don't you help me."

I heaved myself up to help her as Noelle left the room. It was silent for about ten minutes. During those minutes I could only think about one thing, Ivy. I couldn't stand not knowing what she was going to do to Noelle. I figured I needed help if I wanted to take Ivy down.

"Taylor there's a problem," I began.

"Yeah there's a lot. Which one are you referring to?" she asked.

"Ivy, I think she's going to take down Billings no matter what it takes. She killed Cheyenne I know it and I'm afraid she might kill Noelle too," I explained. I felt a heavy relief to get this out to someone.

"That bitch," Taylor exclaimed her face hardening. "I always had a bad feeling about her when we roomed together. She was pure evil that little slut. Well she should know Billings is untouchable. We have the most successful women in the country behind us. We'll take her down."

"I'm glad you agree that she's a problem. I just don't know how to take her down. I figured if I saved Noelle's life she'd have to forgive me," I explained.

"Well I think she'll forgive you anyway. I wonder if Josh knows all about Ivy and her evil side. I bet he dose," Taylor thought aloud.

I became defensive I didn't want my Josh involved in this. "I'm sure he's not. Josh is too good of a person."

Taylor shrugged, "I don't know all those drugs. I know he didn't kill anyone, but still I have a bad feeling about him."

I rolled my eyes annoyed, "I dated him and I trust him Taylor. He's never given me a reason not to trust him."

Taylor raised her eyebrows, "Really because from what I heard he was at that party last night helping Ivy."

"He just doesn't like Billings it doesn't mean he's going to kill Noelle," I exclaimed in a hushed voice.

"God you love that kid. I still don't know why I mean really Thomas was way hotter even with his drinking problem," Taylor said feeling the need to share her opinion.

I collapsed on Taylor's bed and groaned, "Please don't remind me. I'm still in love with him. I know I act like I'm over him, but I'm not."

Taylor sat on the bed and put her arm around me helping me sit up, "I'm sorry Reed. You've been through a lot these past years. Just remember I'm here for you." Then she hugged me.

I hugged her back. It felt so wonderful to have a friend here. The whole world could hate me, but as long as I had Taylor by my side I'd be safe. Luckily she had to finish her junior year so she'd still be in all my classes. I'd have an alliance with me wherever I went unless Noelle convinced her otherwise which I prayed she wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm always forgetting to do this, but just incase anyone was confused (which I'm pretty sure no one is) I'm not Kate Brian so I don't own Private. **

Here I was in the cafeteria for breakfast and everyone was staring at me. You'd think I'd be used to being stared at and normally I was, but this time I knew why I was being stared at. It wasn't fun the dread and guilt filed me like a bag of heavy weights in my stomach. I felt sick, but what made it even worse was that evil glint in Ivy's eyes as she looked at me. Josh had the same glint in his eyes and I began to feel like what Taylor said might actually make sense.

I'd just filled my tray with a cream cheese bagel and some fresh fruit when I realized I had no idea where to sit. I couldn't possibly sit with Noelle she'd give me the worst welcome ever. There was nowhere else to sit though. All the tables were filled and the ones that weren't were full of people I didn't know or Josh and Ivy. There was no way in hell I'd eat with them.

Taylor saw my dilemma and tapped me on the shoulder, "Come on let's sit and eat I'm hungry."

"I can't just eat at the Billings table that's exclusive and Noelle will kill me!" I exclaimed giving Taylor a look like she was crazy.

She shook her head, "No she won't she'll need someone to get all the food for everybody else. Don't worry I'll help you." At that she began walking to the table. I didn't have any choice, but to follow her.

As I sat down Noelle gave me a wicked smile and said, "Don't get comfortable, now why don't you get us some food? I'd like a waffle and some vanilla yogurt with strawberries and granola. Girls?"

"Oh I'd like some toast and a muffin," London sang like a morning person.

"Sounds delic I'll get what she's having," Vienna snag in the same tone.

Tiffany thought for a bit before she said, "I'll have a doughnut and a latte."

Rose who was usually so nice fell and decided to be caddy as well, "French Toast please."

Constance smiled at the thought of actually being able to order me around, "I'll get some lucky charms and apple juice."

Noelle glared at her, "No you won't this is for seniors only well and Taylor of course."

"Why only seniors," Sabine questioned glaring back at Noelle.

"Because the juniors this year didn't really get picked to be Billings it's more like you won the new Deans draw. FYI you can't get all the luxuries unless you're real Billings," Noelle answered back with acid in her tone.

"Yeah you can't just walk in unless you actually are someone of importants and you're not ," Vienna said agreeing with Noelle.

"Don't worry though were planning to get this Dean fired so next years junior girls will actually have earned it," Noelle informed them.

"Shouldn't you be getting their food?" Missy asked me with contempt in her eyes.

"Yeah she should," Noelle said glaring at me.

Taylor got up with me and we went to get the food. Thank God Taylor had a photographic memory because I would have definitely forgotten something. I filled up three entire trays with all the food I had to get for Billings.

"You know I fell like it's the beginning of last year," I told Taylor as we walked back to the lunch table.

She laughed, "Don't worry it won't last forever. I can already tell Noelle hates Sabine, Constance, and Missy more then anything. She can't sand that they made it into Billings. She told me her confessed hatred last night. She'll probably forgive you just so she can start ordering them around. She really doesn't want them to feel more welcomed then you an actual Billings Girl. She may hate you now, but trust me Noelle can't stay mad at her friends forever. Take Arian for example. Noelle is already emailing with her."

This was news to me even after texting Arian last night. How could Noelle already be talking to that murderer? I couldn't bring it up to Taylor unless she was talking to her as well. I sighed, "I hope, but knowing Noelle it'll get worse way before it gets better."

Taylor nodded, "It probably will, but just remember, I'll be here to help you. I probably shouldn't tell you this it's supposed to be a surprise."

"What's supposed to be a surprise?" I asked nervously hoping it wasn't something about Arian.

Taylor sighed, "Well Kirin has to come back to school, not soon because she has her photo shots and projects she has to finish, but she'll probably be back by spring brake and if Noelle is still mad at you she'll help you out. Plus next year it'll be so much more happy and fun, you me and Kirin. Too bad we'll lose Noelle and Arian."

"Wow I can't wait until she comes back. So I'm guessing you two keep in touch," I said trying not to show my disappointment that I didn't keep in touch with Kirin or Arian. Well I wasn't too disappointed I didn't keep in touch with Arian.

"Well yeah we went to trial together so we were able to swap our new numbers. Sorry that neither of us called you. We weren't sure you were ready," she admitted.

"You know I wish someone would have warned me about Dash," I replied.

"We wanted to, but we couldn't," Taylor half whispered.

I lowered my eyebrows, "Why not?"

We reached the table and she simply answered, "We just couldn't."

I handed out the food silently having to meet everyone glaring eyes except strangely Noelle. She was smiling like she'd concurred the world. Knowing Noelle that smile couldn't possibly be good news for me.

Then Ivy and Josh walked by holding hands. They looked like such a happy couple I could kill them. I really hated both of them right now, well maybe I didn't completely hate Josh, but I was furious with him right now.

Ivy stopped right next to Noelle and looked in her eyes, "You may have been able to save Billings last night, but you can't keep safe forever."

Noelle rolled her eyes, "Was that your pathetic attempt at threatening me?"

Ivy took a step closer, "Oh no, that wasn't a threat that was a warning that if you want to stay alive you better leave campus right now."

Noelle sighed, "Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, you know I would of thought that you would realize that I always win. Why don't you just give up before you get hurt? Billings is what word am I looking for oh yeah I remember, untouchable."

Ivy crossed her arms and took advantage of Noelle sitting down and made a strong effort to show that at this moment she was taller then Noelle. "I don't think you always win Noelle. If you always won then why did your boyfriend mess around with Reed?'

Noelle smiled, "Don't talk about things you don't know. Now I suggest you get the hell out of my sight before I have to start casting death threats. Don't be fooled we both know what kind of evil I'm capable of."

Ivy met her gaze, "Oh I know you're capable of evil that's why I'm taking you down. Enjoy your final hours." With that she swiftly walked away with Josh without looking back at the horror struck Billing table.

**I love getting reviews and or questions. Thanks **I-lOvE-eDwArD-yEs-I-dO **for your question about Thomas. **


End file.
